This application claims the priority of Application No. 103 11 837.3, filed Mar. 18, 2003, in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a wind-deflecting device for a convertible with a center part of the wind-deflecting device, which in its upright operating position is arranged between spaced-apart bar sections of a rollover bar and is held in place on the rollover bar via releasable locking connections, wherein each releasable locking connection comprises a receiving means fixed to the rollover bar, which interlocks with a laterally supported holding element of the center part, and the locking connection.
DE 196 32 352 A1 discloses a multipart configuration of a wind-deflecting device for a convertible. A center part of the wind-deflecting device is arranged in its upright operating position between spaced-apart bar sections of a rollover bar and is held in place on the rollover bar by releasable locking connections. Each locking connection comprises a receiving means mounted to the rollover bar, which interlocks with a laterally supported holding segment of the center part. Each locking connection further comprises a pivotable spring-loaded notch lever for releasing the locking connection. In this arrangement, the notch levers are disposed on the rear of the frame of the removable center part of the wind-deflecting device. As a result, it is difficult to release the locking connection from a sitting position within the vehicle. Furthermore, the operator cannot clearly distinguish in which direction the notch levers have to be pivoted to release the center part.
An object of the present invention is to further improve a releasable locking connection for a center part of a wind-deflecting device such that the releasable locking connection can be easily released from a sitting position and the control is readily distinguishable.
According to the invention, this object has been attained by providing that the notch lever is arranged on the fixed receiver and that a pushbutton interacting with the notch lever is provided on the receiving means for pivoting the notch lever.
Main advantages afforded by the invention are, among other things, that the arrangement of the notch lever on the fixed receiving means and a pushbutton for pivoting the notch lever enable the locking connection to be released even from a sitting position and that the ease with which the locking connection can be released is significantly enhanced.
All the moving parts of the releasable locking connection are provided on the fixed receiver. The rubber buffer mounted in the receiver ensures rattle-free interlocking between the receiver and the center part and pushes the center part into a removal position after the locking connection has been released. The pushbutton disposed on the topside of the receiver can be easily reached from the front seats, and the actuation direction of the pushbutton to release the locking connection is clearly defined.